Night in White Cumming
by Avery Z Ackerman
Summary: Cuando un Saiyan supera los límites, es imposible detenerlo. Videl lo descubriría esa misma noche.


_Dragon Ball y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama._

 **Night in White Cumming.**

La Montaña Paoz era un lugar de paz y tranquilidad, un lugar excepcional para escapar del mundano ruido de la cuidad. Para Videl, este paraíso era todo lo que podría querer en la vida, pasar una enriquecedora noche junto a su pareja para celebrar su primer mes de noviazgo.

Gohan había elegido correctamente como lugar para tener su cita especial, una pequeña cabaña a unos cuantos kilómetros de la residencia de los Son, siendo su refugio secreto cuando necesitaba alejarse un poco de los demás.

-Ya hemos llegado, espero que te guste – dijo el joven abriendo la puerta y dejando que la chica pasara primero.

-Vaya, es preciosa – comentó feliz la chica al observar el interior de la cabaña.

Estaba perfectamente decorada al modo Gohan, siendo sencilla pero muy acogedora. Podían encontrar una chimenea con un cálido fuego, una mesa junto a ella, además de un acogedor sofá también junto al fuego y una cama en una de las esquinas de la habitación.

-Me alegro que te guste, la he ido decorando poco a poco a lo largo de mi vida – dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica el chico-. Siempre venía aquí cuando era más pequeño para escaparme de mi madre cuando quería que estudiara demasiado, y bueno, al final decidí reformarla un poco.

-Pues te ha quedado genial, cariño – dijo la chica girándose para mirarlo a los ojos y plantarle un tierno beso.

El chico le correspondió encantado haciendo esta unión cada vez más intensa y pasional. El tierno e inocente besó pasó en cuestión de segundo a uno más intenso y largo, mientras que los chicos jugaban con sus lenguas para hacer la situación más placentera.

Había algo que Videl no sabía, cuando enciendes a un saiyan no habrá manera de pararlo. El calor comenzaba a aumentar en el cuerpo de Gohan, verdaderamente se estaba excitando muchísimo en esa situación. Comenzó a pasar las manos por dentro de la ropa de Videl, recorriendo toda su espalda y sintiendo su suavidad a la vez que se impregnaba con su perfume.

En el caso de Videl, comenzaba a sentir también una increíble fuente de calor del interior de su cuerpo a la vez que su intimidad comenzaba a sentirse más y más húmeda. Nunca había sentido nada igual pero no pensaba parar ahora. Al igual que Gohan, Videl también paseo sus manos por debajo de la ropa de Gohan pudiendo sentir su bien definido cuerpo con las yemas de sus dedos. Eso hacía que su fuego aumentará más dentro de ella.

Como si ya supiera lo que iba a ocurrir, Gohan cargó a Videl en sus brazos sin romper el beso y cerró la puerta, caminando camino a la cama. La dejó caer suavemente en el colchón y la chica decidió quitarse su camiseta para dejar ver dos perfectos senos cubiertos por el sujetador.

Gohan comenzó a sentir como su virilidad superaba los límites hasta el momento, alcanzando un estado definitivo, tanto que le dolía estando dentro del pantalón.

-Tranquilo, yo te ayudo – dijo Videl con una sonrisa picarona que Gohan no había visto nunca.

La chica comenzó a desabrochar el cinturón del guerrero, para luego quitarle los pantalones y la camiseta, dejándolo únicamente en ropa interior. A pesar de tener sus boxers, se notaba la increíble silueta de su pene bajo estos. Videl se mordió el labio inferior ante tal visión y no se hizo de rogar. Con un suave movimiento eliminó la última barrera hacia su objetivo.

-¿Es proporcional a tu poder o me lo parece a mí? – comentó Videl antes de acercarse a ella.

Sin ninguna espera, Videl cogió el pene de Gohan chupándolo a lo largo del tronco, haciendo que este soltara gemidos de placer. Videl, consciente del gusto que le estaba dando a su novio continuó con más brío. Comenzó a chupar la punta del glande para luego introducirla con dificultad en su boca. Después de poder salivarla correctamente, su cabeza de movía hacia delante y detrás con un movimiento sincronizado a la vez que se ayudaba con un movimiento de manos para poder masturbarlo. Cuanto más sentía los espasmos de placer de Gohan, con más velocidad realizaba Videl su hazaña.

Después de unos minutos, la primera descarga de semen caliente golpeó en su garganta, mientras que la pelinegra se lo tragaba para poder seguir con su labor sin detenerse.

-Videl… - dijo Gohan en un susurro deteniéndola-. Ahora me toca a mí…

Con un rápido movimiento, el saiyan colocó a Videl justo debajo de él. El chico comenzó a besarla, bajando a su cuello y, posteriormente a sus senos, quitándole el sujetador para poder chuparlos con lujuria. Luego, prosiguió su camino hasta encontrarse con sus pantalones. Sus instintos saiyan estaban a flor de piel, por lo que con un solo tirón, arrancó de cuajo toda la ropa que aún llegaba puesta la pelinegra. Sin ninguna pregunta, el joven bajó a la intimidad de Videl, lamiendo los labios inferiores y superiores a la vez que con sus dedos realizaba una rápida y profunda masturbación a la chica que respiraba agitadamente y soltaba gemidos de absoluto placer.

-Ahora… El arma secreta… - dijo el chico.

Gohan buscó en la intimidad de la chica con su lengua hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando. El clítoris. Con un rápido movimiento comenzó a hacer presión sobre la sensible parte generando fuertes gemidos por parte de Videl, que se acercaba más y más al climax. Gohan aumentó la intensidad hasta que un líquido blanquecino le golpeó en la cara a presión. Había conseguido una de las tareas más complicadas en una mujer.

Videl no le hizo esperar, cogiendo la virilidad del chico e introduciéndosela por su intimidad. Al principio, sintió un poco dolor al notar como ese gran tronco se introducía dentro de ella, pero poco a poco ese dolor se convertía en placer.

-Sí… Sí… Vamos, Gohan… - decía la chica con enorme placer.

El joven no se contuvo, sacando parte de su poder saiyan mientras embestía con fiereza a Videl que no paraba de gemir sin parar. Comenzaron con la del misionero, pasando por la del perrito, en la que Videl llegó al orgasmo dos veces mientras que Gohan se reprimía para no terminar dentro de la chica. Videl, se colocó encima de Gohan en la postura de CowGirl, moviéndose rápidamente a la vez que conseguía introducir el miembro viril completamente en su vagina. Los gemidos de ambos se podían escuchar a varios metros a la redonda ya que ninguno de los dos se reprimía en absoluto. Gohan aumentó su ki debido al enorme placer, aumentando más y más su descontrol, mientras las duras embestidas a Videl eran más y más duras, haciendo que la chica gozara y pidiera más.

-Sigue así, Gohan. Más duro, más duro… ¡Sí! ¡Así! – gritaba la joven mientras el Saiyan aumentaba la intensidad.

Llegó un momento en el que Gohan no podía aguantar más, su excitación era tan intensa y había estado tanto tiempo que su cuerpo iba a expulsarlo todo lo que tenía.

-Videl… Me voy… Me voy…

Rápidamente, Videl se levantó para volver a introducir el miembro en su boca a la vez que lo masturbaba velozmente esperando el clímax de Gohan. Este no se hizo esperar salpicando todo el rostro y senos de la chica, que una vez que había terminado se limpió los restos tragándoselos.

-Creo… Que esto ha sido lo más intenso que he hecho en toda mi vida… - dijo Gohan una vez que Videl se tumbó a su lado apoyándose en su pecho.

-¿Más que con Cell o Buu?

-Creo que si hubiera alcanzando tanto poder con ellos no habrían durado ni un asalto…

A varios kilómetros de allí, en la residencia de los Son…

-Papá…

-¿Sí, Goten? – pregunta Goku.

-Creo que Gohan tiene problemas, ha elevado su ki demasiado bastantes veces y ahora está al mínimo.

-Em… Goten… No te preocupes… Solo está… Jugando con Videl – respondió el padre con una risa nerviosa. – _Maldito Gohan, no puede irse más lejos…_

 **FIN.**

 _Sé que a alguno le sorprenderá que yo haya escrito algo así, pero realmente me apetecía innovar un poco respecto a mi contenido, así que les he traído este Lemon, aunque puede ser un poco porno en algunas escenas. Igualmente, espero que les haya gustado y cualquier comentario será bienvenido. Un saludo y hasta la próxima._


End file.
